


special training

by bes_ang_lala



Series: eremaru drabbles [eren x transman oc] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Mentioned Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Sasha and Connie appear too but only a bit, Shadis too, Trans Male Character, clothed grinding, i actually ship bert and rein but ANNIE YKNO AHJGHJAS, male reader - Freeform, technically you can read this as an x reader!!!, top reader, training sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bes_ang_lala/pseuds/bes_ang_lala
Summary: Annie ditched training again.Eren scratches his head, wanting to show off the techniques he learned and copied from getting his ass kicked by her....Another fellow cadet approaches him.Oh, looks like his partner ditched on him too.[[technically it's a male oc x eren, but if you ignore the name you can read it as an x reader fic if you aren't bothered it!]]
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Male Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: eremaru drabbles [eren x transman oc] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793248
Kudos: 33





	special training

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!  
> okay first of all that season 4 hype got me back to being an 8 year snk fan--  
> second of all, again, this is an oc of mine, but if you're like me, i read x oc fics as readers because im desperate hAHAHA  
> and third, my male character is trans (can be seen as cismale tho!! i do not mention my oc's junk) and he tops
> 
> info abt my oc at the endnotes if ur curious for context!!

The sound of trainees, their boots scraping against the uneven ground, their voices grunting as one tries to out-do the other, it was heard all over the site as they practiced under the already setting sun. The colours surrounding the camp had already turned orange, and the blistering heat from a while ago stayed on the ground. The smell of heated soil and trainee sweat permeated the area, but each girl and boy begrudgingly endured it. They were all instructed to practice until the sun disappeared completely from the sky, after all. 

Eren squinted as he raised a hand over his bright, teal eyes, looking over the number of people continuing their exercise. With a sigh, the raised arm fell slack to his side while the wooden gun in the hands of the other relaxed on his shoulder. 

“Of course Annie would ditch last minute.”

He scratched his head in frustration, thoughts running through his head. _And I wanted to see how her training techniques helped me, too..! I actually learned! I’ll show her! I’ll win the next time we have training, for sure-!_

But as he thought, that was going to have to wait next time. Groaning, the brunette shook his head and looked past his fellow trainees once more, observing them. As usual, some were practicing carefully, seriously, others were fooling around, and for sure plenty were already too tired from practicing all day. Eren wiped his forehead, feeling the sweat on his palm at the realization as he looked down himself. His uniform was pretty dirty, shirt slightly soaked from his sweat, and not to mention the light grey pants don’t even look like their original colour anymore. He was..tired. 

Well, for sure, he didn’t want to get into trouble. Annie ditched, but that clearly doesn’t mean he can slack off his own training. He was tired, but there was still energy in him to continue until, as orders said, until the sun disappeared from the sky. Besides, he could use this frustration from Annie ditching to fuel himself to continue!

As he made up his mind with a grin, he felt the wooden gun suddenly become heavier on the opposite side, making him tip backwards with a yelp. Before he completely fell over though, hands pushed his backside to help him regain balance. 

“Woah, there!” Chuckled a soft voice, “I knew you were deep in thoughts, but I didn’t realize you were _that_ distracted, Eren.”

The young cadet looked past his shoulder to find the owner of the voice grinning innocently at him. “Mars!” He moved to face the other boy, but before Eren could say anything, he opened his mouth first. 

“Let me guess…” He started with a hum, finger tapping his cheek before he smiled again and tilted his head with a giggle. “Annie ditched again?”

The brunette huffed with a chuckle, “Ah, was it that obvious?”

“Could’ve guessed.” The other replied, shrugging. “You’re always sparring with someone during training, so it’s _clearly_ unusual when you’re alone like that.” He paused, voice softening as he continued speaking, _“You know.”_ A snicker. _“...without getting your ass kicked and handed over to you--”_

“OI-!!” Eren used the wooden rifle to jab his shoulder, resulting in the other to suppress his laugh, overlapping it with a grunt of pain. “Shut up! As if you don’t get your ass handed over to you either!” 

“You’re right, you’re right,” the cadet ghosted his hand over where Eren jabbed him as the brunette continued to speak, noticing something. “Speaking of that, where’s your partner, Mars? Annie ditched, but you’re not supposed to be slacking off either.” Eren scoffed, “Don’t tell me you’ve gotten tired already. I know you’re from Sina and all that, but you signed up for this shit.”

Mars frowned. “Hey, hey, you didn’t have to bring that up, you know. For the record, my partner ditched on me too. It was Bertholdt.”

He raised a brow towards the other. “Huh? That’s weird, he doesn’t seem the type to ditch.”

“Right? Wait...you don’t think..perhaps?” A smirk made its way to his lips, “Annie and Bertholdt...you know.”

“Just shut up, you idiot!” Eren hit him again with the wooden gun on the exact same spot, earning a hiss of pain from the trainee. “It’s not our business. Besides, what proof do you have?”

“Ow! You’re right, you’re right, my apologies. We shouldn’t gossip about our friends like that.” He chuckled, smirk fading back to his usual shimmering, friendly smile. “Look, I’ll make it up to you, hm? I’ll be your partner until the session ends.”

Eren’s lips quirked up, expression bright. “Yeah? That sounds perfect.” 

The two cadets back up from each other, maintaining the distance as the instructor taught the day before. “I’ve been meaning to use the techniques Annie’s been teaching me.” A confident grin was plastered on the brunette’s face, excited to show off. 

“If you’re going to show me some new technique, Jaeger, why don’t you lose the prop?” Mars’ dark eyes glanced over the wooden rifle he held. Eren’s own bright eyes followed the direction of his glance, looking down at the piece of wood. “The day’s about to end, anyway.” The cadet’s taunts continued, his gentle voice growing deep. “Come on. Show me something _special_.”

Eren is never able to back down from a challenge. With a cocky grin, the prop was tossed to the side with a thud as the two faced each other with the growing intensity of their glares. 

“HERE WE GO!”

The two burst at full speed straight towards each other. Raising his arms, elbow reaching overhead almost exactly how Annie did, he readied his hips to twist in the direction of his kick as an assault on the other. Just as he put all of his weight and power into giving a devastating blow on his leg, Mars had twisted his body, pulling his leg back enough for Eren to completely miss his target with a surprised cry. Feeling his weight go unbalanced, the other used this opportunity to force him down in the exact direction of his fall. He skidded harshly across the dirt before gaining his bearings to turn his head in Mars’ direction to glare at him. 

“...what?”

“How the hell did you dodge that?! I got it perfectly!!”

“Eren, Annie had literally used this on you on our first day of hand-to-hand training. Anyone would want to know how to dodge that attack if ever she trained against us, don’t you think?” There was clearly a suppressed giggle in his words, making the other fume. _“And here I thought you were going to show me something special-”_

“One more!!!” He shouted, getting up into position once more. “Don’t get cocky on me now! And here I was, thinking you were some annoying, well-mannered charmer...just fucking come at me already!”

“If you insist,” he snickered, bending down as he readied himself to come at him with full force as requested. 

A tackle was coming, and Eren noted this as the other began his sprint towards his body. Mars began to wonder why he wasn’t dodging his upfront and blunt attack, why the other wasn’t readying any form to turn this around in his favour. Before he would wonder any further as to why, his body had already clashed right into Eren’s with a loud blunt sound, his arms around Eren’s torso body in hopes to restrict movement. 

“Got you!” Mars laughed, but before he could revel in his victory, he felt a strong force bring them both downward almost in an instant, with a pair of boots wrapping around his waist, forcefully digging its hard, leather heels into his sides. At the same time, he felt an arm wrap around his neck from behind before a strong force began to pull forward, pain immediately striking his neck. 

_“GOT YOU.”_ Between gritted teeth, Eren beamed a big smile as he pinned his opponent from the bottom, clutching the other’s entire body with his arms and his legs wrapped around him. Mars struggled only for a few seconds before being hit with another painful tug around his neck, heels digging deeper into his lower back side. 

Despite the arm tight around his neck, the cadet was able to wheeze out, “Alright, alright, you got me!” Attempting to get out of his grasp, Eren gave him another playful yet aggressive tug, asserting his dominance as he kept him in position. “Hah! And you said I wasn’t gonna succeed!! Well, what do you call this then?!”

And then, there was a pause. Time seemed to slow down for some reason as Eren’s heart was pumping blood all over his body, the feeling of triumph and adrenaline washing over him. His ears could only focus on his beating heart...and the other cadet’s as well. Their chests were pressed so close together, he could feel it hammering inside the other. 

He felt lightheaded. Eren found himself glancing down to look at Mars’ neck, still trapped in his headlock. He doesn’t know why, but he intensely watched as a bead of sweat rolled down the other’s nape onto his own uniform, the tiniest part of cloth turning dark brown as it made contact, absorbing into the jacket. 

Both of them were panting. Hard. Eren felt the vibration of his voice as the other tried to speak while they were still pressed against each other. He could only focus on their breaths, unable to understand anything coming out of Mars’ mouth for some reason. What? What was he trying to say?

Eren immediately broke out of his trance with a noise as Mars tried to move his hips forward, grinding against the other. 

His eyes widened, using his arm around the other trainee to cover his mouth.

_What...what was…._

Mars tenderly rubbed the back of his neck with a hiss before raising his head to look at Eren with a raised brow, furrowing as he stared into his eyes. Eren stared back, still not completely out of his daze before he began drowning in the realization of their physical state. He felt his legs still wrapped around the other, he listened to the sound of their breathing slowly growing in sync, the smell of the soil, sun, and his sweat, he watched as the other licked his dry lips, gulping in anticipation. 

They both stayed completely still, continuing to stare at each other with mixed emotions before Mars, with a grunt, dragged his hips forward once more. 

Yet again, Eren couldn’t help the noise that left his throat. 

“Now th-this is _special_ ,” the other breathed against his ear as Eren tried to regain his senses, face painted with a red tint.

“H-Hah..?!” 

The brunette finally tried to get up from his position, but Mars used force to make sure the other stayed pinned to the ground, gripping Eren’s wrists as tight as possible.

“You...you asked what I would call this, right?” He huffed, looking straight into his emerald eyes. Leaning forward once more, he whispered in his ear, _“..I-I’d say you’re_ **_finally_ ** _trying to show me something_ **_special_** _.”_ And with that statement, he pressed his hips flat against the other, smirking when he feels something hard poke back. 

_“Ah-”_

“Oi, brats! This isn’t the training I asked you to practice!”

In a panic, the two scrambled away from each other. Mars struggled to stand after pushing himself away as Eren held his head, sitting up from the ground. Instructor Shadis walked towards Sasha and Connie, the two bracing for harsh impact from the terrifying man. The two let out a relieved sigh, knowing they weren’t the target this time.

Eren found an outstretched arm make its way into his vision. The color had changed from yellow and orange to purple and blue. It was already that late, huh? He looked up at Mars, realizing the remaining faint sunbeams framed one side of his face. His dark eyes shone with the remaining sunlight as the cadet’s black bangs moved freely in the breeze, undercut framing his handsome features well. Covered in an ample amount of sweat and dirt, his chest heaved up and down with his panting, shirt under his uniformed jacket clinging to his fit body. Eren found himself blushing as he turned his head away the other direction, not looking at him, embarrassed as he rejected the offer to help him up. 

“I...I can get up myself, bastard.” He snapped back, pushing himself up to stand as he dusted some the dirt off his pants. Yeah, like that was going to help his pants regain their regular light grey colour. Jeez, that wasn’t the only “pants-related” thing he needed to deal with right now...

A chuckle. “Sure you can.” He teased, voice laced with smugness. 

“Just shut up already.” Feeling his face grow even hotter, he began to walk away as fast as he could, but he could clearly hear boots trotting playfully as he walked beside him. 

_“You might want some help dealing with-”_

“I SAID JUST SHUT UP ALREADY-”

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY USED THE SCENES FROM EREN VS REINER IN S2 FOR THE FIGHTING CONTEXT FYI HJASHJAHDG this was what sparked this whole scene HAHAhA
> 
> oc info:  
> his full name is mars morgenstern  
> \- deadname being maria rose sina -> m.r.s. -> mars  
> \- mars related to Latin mas meaning "male”
> 
> mars is from wall sina!  
> \- it's why he has such a formal and suave way of speaking  
> \- he ran away from his family to learn hardships his own way


End file.
